The Murder Game
by DaLantis
Summary: When a strange package arrives on the thief's doorstep, he and his three detectives must unravel the mystery and possibly stop the murder of not only innocent victims, but their own deaths as well. AU! Whump all around! Temp Hiatus
1. Chapter One

_All the world's a stage,_ _  
_ _And all the men and women merely players;  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages. At first, the infant,  
Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms.  
Then the whining schoolboy, with his satchel  
And shining morning face, creeping like snail  
Unwillingly to school. And then the lover,  
Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad  
Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier,  
Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard,  
Jealous in honor, sudden and quick in quarrel,  
Seeking the bubble reputation  
Even in the cannon's mouth. And then the justice,  
In fair round belly with good capon lined,  
With eyes severe and beard of formal cut,  
Full of wise saws and modern instances;  
And so he plays his part. The sixth age shifts  
Into the lean and slippered pantaloon,  
With spectacles on nose and pouch on side;  
His youthful hose, well saved, a world too wide  
For his shrunk shank, and his big manly voice,  
Turning again toward childish treble, pipes  
And whistles in his sound. Last scene of all,  
That ends this strange eventful history,  
Is second childishness and mere oblivion,  
Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything._

\- **_William Shakespeare_**

* * *

 **The Murder Game**

 **Chapter ONE**

* * *

 **(Based loosely on the movies: Jumanji)**

 **Written by Dalantis**

* * *

It was like any other day in the small city of Ekoda, except for the rain and the threat of a tornado and also, just maybe, the dead body lying spread eagle in the street. However if you were any of the four teens now standing around said body, it was an average day at the office per their usual dose of chaos.

"So… you guys weren't lying," Kaito sighed, "you really attract the dead no matter where you go."

"I did warn you," Kudo shrugged in a casual manner.

Hattori knelt beside the body, his eyes taking in the position, as Hakuba stood just over him, taking in the man's fine dress and well-kept appearance.

"This wasn't suicide," they both voiced at the same time, each glaring at one another for the echoed response.

"I dare you to do that again," Kuroba laughed as he pranced around the scene of the crime, trying very hard not to look too closely at the body before him.

Shinichi on the other hand just nodded in agreement as he stepped forward and raked his eyes over the scene.

"Murder."

"But…" Heiji stood up, his expression unsure, "where did he come from?"

The four teens stared into the sky. They weren't near any large buildings, so it was unlikely his fall would have caused sudden death and yet, there was evidence of a rather fierce impact upon his collision with the earth.

"But not enough damage to have come from an airplane," Shinichi mumbled, also a bit stumped.

"Perhaps he was in a helicopter?" Hakuba offered.

"We would have heard it," Hattori refuted.

"Maybe he was out for a quick flight through the city on his hang glider," Kaito grinned and the others groaned, ignoring him.

In all honesty, though Kaito would rather die than admit it, he was also a bit curious about this case that had literally just landed at their feet. The guy had to have come from high up and yet, as the detectives had stated so plainly, there was nothing around. There had been no sound, no large overhead shadow, just a sudden fall without explanation or reason. Not that he would ever say that. The last thing he wanted on his Saturday off was to solve a murder case with three workaholic detectives who just happened to be his former rivals turned best friends.

The sudden crash of thunder overhead had each of them squinting up at the sky as a light rain shower began. Shinichi pulled his coat around himself a bit tighter, while Hattori pulled his ball cap out of his backpack and placed over his head. Hakuba casually drew out his umbrella and the thief, taking advantage of this brilliant motion, joined him.

"Police should arrive any minute," Shinichi replied, standing up. "With this rain, I doubt we will find much now."

"I could… take a look around?" the thief suggested, knowing the risk of doing such a thing during the day and especially during a storm, but he also knew his friends, and he was certain they would likely be stressing their pretty little minds out in order to solve this case if they left without any definite answers.

"I don't know Kuroba," Hakuba hesitated. He did want answers, but the risk…

"He's right, that could be dangerous with police around," Hattori reluctantly agreed.

"Especially in this weather," Shinichi added, placing a comforting hand on the thief's shoulder. "But thanks, for the offer."

Kaito shrugged, smiling. "I would chance the risk, if you three needed me to."

"We know," they replied, grateful.

As the four walked together after turning the crime scene and what little facts they had over to the police who arrived on scene, they noticed the sky had darkened fairly fast. Faster than they expected.

"I know you guys were going to head home soon, but this storm looks pretty bad. Why not wait it out at my house?" Kuroba offered, "Just until it lets up at least. Of course, you're more than welcome to spend the night as well."

The three shared a glance before shrugging.

"Let me run home and I will join you," Hakuba told them quickly. He lived on his own and the idea of staying with his friends on a day like this rather than in his overly large manor was a welcome change.

"I'm game," Hattori nodded.

"Sounds interesting. I wonder what to expect from the home of Kaitou Kid," Kudo smirked.

Kaito chuckled. "Nothing extreme, I assure you."

As the three walked to the Kuroba household, a sudden unease settled upon them.

"Someone is watching us," Kaito whispered.

"Act natural," Shinichi responded.

It was easy for them to act normal, having experienced being hunted for the past several years in various situations, but for Hattori, he was stiff and his eyes searching as he followed them.

"Heiji relax, you can't let them see you're suspicious," Kudo smiled, trying to act like he wasn't warning his friend about a possible danger.

"You guys just make it look easy," he snapped, closing his eyes to take a breath.

Kaito sent him a sympathetic smile.

It had been a hard year for the four, having taken down the Black Organization. It was a time of constant paranoia, secrets, and though it was finally over, it was still hard to let the fear go.

"We shouldn't lead them to your house," Shinichi argued as they approached the Kuroba household, "it could put your family in danger."

Kaito shrugged, his expression light but his eyes masked as he spoke. "There isn't anyone to put in danger, Shin-chan, only me, and I can take care of myself easily enough."

Kudo was silent. He didn't miss the slight pain the other barely let slip through his hardened façade, but he knew better than to comment on it.

Hattori however, seemed oblivious.

"You live alone?" he asked stunned, "Aren't you younger than us?"

Kaito frowned.

It had been a surprise to all three detectives when they found out KID was only sixteen, a year or two younger than the detectives who had been chasing him for the past fourteen months.

Kuroba just shrugged as he turned into the yard of the next house and pulled out his key. "You do what you have to."

Without another word, he opened the door and spread out his arm in welcome. "Enter if you dare," he sneered at them, the two sending him suspicious looks as he grinned.

They both expected something to explode upon entering the darkened room, but it was silent as Kaito shut the door and hung up his jacket, flipping on the overhead light.

"It's…" Kudo started.

"Normal," Hattori interrupted, "I kind of imagined the bat cave, not going to lie."

The thief chuckled and collapsed onto the couch as he watched the two look around in obvious curiosity. 'Detectives', he thought, smirking. Shaking his head, he jumped to his feet. "Anyone want the grand tour?!"

As the three boys wandered the house, a figure watched them from the nearby window. The timing was right and now, to commence his plan. This was his last chance to be free and if these four couldn't do it, if they weren't the ones that could finally win, then he knew without a shadow of a doubt, all would be lost.

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

Hakuba walked up to the Kuroba household with a change of clothes for the following morning, as well his sleeping bag and pillow. As he moved to knock on the door, the sight of a package sitting to the side drew his attention. Picking it up, he noticed it didn't have a return address, nor a specific recipient. A little on edge, he peered out into the rain as he waited for someone to let him as he knocked on the front door of his friend's house. He didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean he was alone. He could feel it… someone was watching.

Kaito hurried down the stairs and opened the door, allowing Hakuba to enter out of the rain. As the blonde took off his coat, the thief eyed the odd package he carried in his hands.

"This was sitting in front of the door."

Kaito carefully took it, also noting the lack of postal information. Curious and yet cautious, he took it to the kitchen table and gently laid it down. The other two detectives came down the stairs, greeting the blonde before looking towards the thief.

"What is it?" Hattori asked.

"Don't know," Kuroba muttered, eyeing it as though he could see inside.

"It didn't have a sender, nor a recipient," Hakuba explained.

Shinichi frowned and moved closer.

"You think it could be from _them_?" he asked, his voice suddenly dropping in tone.

Kaito wasn't sure what to think. "Only one way to find out." Moving his hands, he started to tear off the paper when he stopped. "Uh, maybe you guys should move back… just in case."

"If you're not, I'm not," Hakuba stated firmly.

Hattori crossed his arms in affirmation and Shinichi stared at the thief as though daring him to argue. Sighing, but partly grateful, the thief turned his attention back on the package before them. Slowly, he began to reveal the inside and what they found, to their confusion, was a board game.

"I don't… understand," Kaito finally replied, his eyes never leaving the game. "Why…"

"Maybe it's from your mom?" Hakuba suggested.

"Mom?! I thought you said…" Hattori started, but Shinichi interrupted, sending a pointed look at his friend to shut up. "Maybe it's a prank?"

"I don't know," Kuroba shrugged, "you… want to try it?"

"You mean play it?" Hattori asked.

"Well yeah, it's either that or pitch it here and now and if it is from my mom, then…" he hesitated.

"If it is just a board game, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about," Hakuba shrugged, "Why not. Go ahead."

Kuroba nodded and lifted the lid. A sudden light exploded and the four collapsed, their ears ringing as they groaned, conscious but disoriented.

"What the…" Heiji scowled.

"Kuroba?" Hakuba muttered.

Shinichi got to his feet, noticing the thief now held a rather worn looking paper in his hands.

"What is that?" he asked, drawing closer.

The thief glanced at his friends and the three were startled by his expression. He was angry.

"What is it?" Hakuba asked stepping forward, "What did you find?"

The thief scowled and handed the paper to him. Hakuba hesitated only a moment before taking it and began to read out loud.

"Thank you for accepting my gift, the last gift you will ever receive during this life time. This game is your own Pandora's Box and you who have opened it, are now Pandora."

Everyone glanced at Kaito. The thief's own relevant history with the jewel of Pandora came to mind, but they weren't sure if this was connected or not. Hakuba continued.

"Those who beheld its enchanting light are now players in this never ending game of life and death. No matter what happens, the game remains going until the final player has reached the end and cast their final hand. Now, for the rules.

 **Rule number one:** The game must start with a roll of the dice. Whoever gets the highest number, goes first.

 **Rule number two:** Each player must follow the instructions of the cards. Failure to do so may result in serious injury or possibly even death.

 **Rule number three:** Should a player die, the game will continue with those who remain until the last remaining player casts his final hand.

 **Rule number four:** For each successfully completed challenge, a reward card may be drawn. Possible awards differ, but the rarest and most valuable award is a life token. A life token can be used to bring someone back to life, heal an injury, or even skip a challenge. Should the person with a life token die, they will immediately be brought back to life using their token automatically, but it must be their choice if the player is only injured. However, be warned, there are only so many life tokens in this game. Therefore, you only have so many chances. Other rewards can be used either throughout the game or for a single round, depending on the reward card instructions. Should a reward be temporary, it will vanish after the given time or set restriction.

 **Rule number five:** Once the game begins (which it already has) there is no stopping until the game has been completed.

 **Rule number six** : No one from the outside can assist you; only the players within the game may help another player. Be warned, some challenges require you to assist and others to conspire against.

 **Rule number seven:** If the final player wins the game, a reward will be offered. Your options will vary, so choose wisely. If all players die, the game will end with no chance of revival.

 **Rule number eight:** Once you play this game and win, you can never play again.

 **Rule number nine:** Should you choose not to play upon opening the box, you will wish you had begun the moment you finished reading these rules.

 **Rule number ten:** after each challenge is completed correctly, you will be given a reward. With each award, possible future tasks are made easier. Should you successfully complete four tasks per person, the game will end. Sixteen tasks must be complete in all to end the game.

 **Rule number eleven:** Should you fail a challenge or break the rules given to you within the game, punishment will be swift and only the most profound might possibly escape.

 **Rule number twelve:** Anything is possible.

 **Final Rule:** Start by choosing an instruction card at the beginning of each hand. Should you win that hand, choose a reward card.

Good luck. The game starts now."

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

"So… who wants to go first?" Hattori chuckled nervously.

"How do we even know it's telling the truth?" Hakuba questioned, unsure.

"Pandora…" Kaito whispered with disdain, "I'm tired of that term."

Shinichi hesitated before picking up the dice. "And on the off chance it's telling the truth, I get the feeling we would only be able to resist so long. If it isn't, then it's just a board game, right?"

The others shared an uncertain glance, but eventually they sat down around the table and rolled the given dice.

"Eight," Shinichi replied, handing them to Hakuba.

"Two," he sighed in relief.

Hattori took them next. "N-Nine."

Kaito stared at the dice before tossing them into the lid of the box. They rolled to a stop. "Twelve."

Everyone hesitated, uncertain as the thief took a breath and slowly drew his first silver instructional card.

 **"Roll the dice and do it twice, then chose the color you… wear at your heist."**

Everyone stared, startled.

"How…" started Hakuba.

Kaito frowned and rolled his dice two times. The first time it was four and the second time, seven. Then he drew a white card from the different colored piles.

 **"The thief leapt four to the left and seven back. A sniper's aim might still connect. Dodge it once, dodge it twice, and look moonward in hope you play this right."**

Everyone was silent, wondering what that meant when the sound of a familiar click had the thief dodging to the left as a snipers bullet shot right where he had been sitting. Remembering the rules, he quickly jumped back as another shot followed. Looking up towards the ceiling where the moon had been positioned during his heist, he barely dodged the final attack as a large, heavy, black case dropped right where he had been kneeling.

"Kaito! Are you okay?!" the three hurried to his side.

The thief breathed out a shaky laugh as he nodded and stood, eyeing the case with a hint of unease. The insignia was familiar, the small logo looking like that of a snake curled up in preparation to strike. The logo of _Snake_ , his arch nemesis and the murderer of his father.

"So the game didn't lie…" Hakuba whispered, "this is… real."  
The four stared at the small, unassuming box.

"My turn," Hattori hesitated, stepping closer.

"W-Wait, surely we can just close the lid and be done," Hakuba argued.

"I don't think so," Shinichi replied, "this game… it's not normal."

"Those bullets came out of nowhere, literally, and this case…" Kaito knelt beside it and opened it, shocked and a bit angry to see it was truly the sniper rifle or at least a perfect imitation, of Snake's own.

"You need to draw your reward card," Kudo reminded the thief.

Kaito nodded and picked up a golden card. **"Well done you thief, you white moon colored dove, your senses are sharp and your anger is from love. You have earned the Assassin's rifle. Reward usage restriction: can be used until it runs out of ammo. Reward player restriction: This reward can only be used by the player who received it."**

Kaito crushed the card in his hand, tossing it to the side where it vanished mysteriously before hitting the ground.

"Like I would ever use this weapon," he spat.

The others were silent, understanding his anger as they looked back at the sinister board game sitting before them.

"Your turn Heiji," Shinichi sighed, "let's try and get this over with as soon as possible."

Hattori nodded and drew his first silver instructional card.

 **"Roll the cube and see this through; the task given will require a pair of two, but it must be you that has to choose and I believe the color is blue."**

Hattori looked at the other three who stared back in silence. "It… it says I have to choose. I don't think I can…"

"Heiji," Shinichi interrupted, "we have all been through too much to doubt each other now. We can and will support you, all of us, so just pick one. It really doesn't matter who."

"He's right," Hakuba agreed.

"Your choice," Kaito grinned.

Hattori hesitated but looked at Kudo, his best friend.

"Shinichi?"

Kudo nodded and smiled, stepping forward. Hesitantly, Heiji drew a blue card from the various colored piles as Hakuba and Kuroba stood by, both just as equally curious and uncertain as the two teens before them.

 **"Choose a hand and lock it tight, keep him by your side tonight."**

A pair of handcuffs landed between them and they both looked up, startled.

"Guess this is for us," Kudo sighed, picking up the set and snapping one over his wrist as he locked the other over Hattori's hand, effectively binding them together. Heiji sighed and went back to the instructions he held in his free hand.

 **"As the clock begins to turn, you will learn a secret word. Choose to act or sound it out, whatever you choose best make it count. He shall guess one, two, three, four; speak the word, watch him hit the floor. Should others guess against the rules, they will discover they may be fools. Draw another blue card."**

Hurryingly grabbing up another blue card, he read it aloud.

 **"The clock starts now for your friend Shin, watch it start at a minute ten."**

He stopped, knowing this wasn't for them to hear. **'The word is GIN.'**

Hattori stared at the word and Shinichi frowned, confused. Both were cautious considering the instructions mentioned him hitting the floor if the word was spoken out loud, but they only had so much time and only so many guesses.

"Heiji?"

"Uh…" he paused before hurrying to act it out. Opening an invisible bottle of something, he poured it in a cup and tipped it back.

Shinichi stared at him. "Drink?"

Heiji tried to say no, but was shocked when he found his voice wouldn't work. Confused and scared, he quickly shook his head no. Frustrated, he tried a different route.

Hakuba and Kaito watched the scene before them with open concern and frustration on their friend's behalf. It was obviously a difficult challenge and with the rules stating they couldn't help unless they wanted something bad to happen to them should they try and help, it left this completely up to Shinichi and Hattori.

Heiji ducked down and tried to look as creepy as possible as he counted down the time limit in his head. Forty seconds. He took a cigarette and smoked it as he narrowed his gaze on Shinichi and raised his fake invisible gun to 'fire'. Shinichi watched, uncertain as his friend then raised his hands in a show of surrender and then took another fake drink of something.

Kudo stared.

"Stalker? Someone is stalking me?"

Hattori hurriedly nodded as he pointed at Shinichi and then pushed his hand down to Conan's size. He acted like he was putting on glasses and a bow tie before redoing the other two acts. Shinichi narrowed his gaze.

"The Black Organization…"

Hattori nodded again, desperate. One more guess left and only fifteen seconds!

He quickly acted like he was lowering his gaze and then fake yelling at those 'invisible people' around him as he lifted his gun, eyes narrowed on Shinichi.

Kudo hesitated, knowing this guess was it.

Five seconds! Heiji stared desperately at his friend.

"Gin?"

"YES!" he shouted just as the countdown hit zero.

"Oh my gosh," Hattori collapsed to his knees, "I thought for sure…"

Kudo chuckled a bit nervously in agreement. "Yeah… good work Heiji."

"Yeah, well done," Kaito praised him, staring at the game as he said it. Though most wouldn't have been able to tell it, these three knew him best and could see the smoldering fury behind hardened indigo eyes.

"Get the reward card Heiji."

"R-Right," he nodded, still breathing in relief as he reached down and snatched up a gold card from the piles.

 **"Congrats to you two, your friendship is true! Here is the key, this on me! Once you're unlocked, please take off your sock. You have gained your reward and another clue, you're an okay actor you funny gumshoe!"**

Heiji growled and threw the card down and just like Kuroba's, the card vanished mysteriously.

"What kind of joke is this?! This game, it's almost like it's alive!"

"Do you think it's possible?" Hakuba asked out loud.

"Well, we have heard of stranger things," Kaito frowned. "I would consider calling Akako and asking her, but… it mentioned not allowing outsiders to help and I would rather not take the chance."

Kudo nodded as he stared down at the multi-colored sets of cards and cubed dice. For such a simple looking game, it was an entirely new sort of danger.

The snap of a lock had him blinking as he looked down and saw the handcuffs were unlocked. Rubbing his wrist, he watched with mild amusement as Hattori grudgingly pulled off his shoe and then his sock. Strangely enough, as soon as he did, the sock became weighted. Confused, he reached inside and withdrew a unique coin shaped token. One side was completely black with a white shiny heart in the center and the other side was completely white with black scale engraved in the middle.

"I bet that's a life token," Kudo commented, looking it over from beside his friend, "see the heart and scale? The game said in the rules it could be used to bring back a life or heal an injury, whatever that means or it could be used to skip a challenge, most likely a weighty decision, hence the scale, since it could cost your life or the life of a friend in the next challenge."

"Huh, still, we can't end the game with this thing as the reward." Heiji sighed, slipping his sock and shoe back on before dropping the coin into his pocket. "Who's next?"

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

Outside the Kuroba house, the figure continued to watch. The wind howled and the storm progressed with a furious rage, but he ignored it all in favor of the game playing out before him. So far so good, but it was after the first round things would become tricky for them. Still, two players were left before they reached that crossroads. He wished them luck as he silently cheered them on from afar.

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

Kudo reached for his first silver instructional card.

 **"The great detective of the east, but far from the least. You hunt and you run, you hide from that gun. Now it is time to stand up and go, you mustn't be at all too slow. If you wish to show the world the truth, I suggest you come and take a look. Stand up and fight and you may just lean right. Draw a red card."**

Shinichi placed the card down and then carefully drew a red card from the piles.

 **"A shadow has formed and your life he will take, should you leave this first fight and run like a fake. Dodge where you will and dive in a curl, but this isn't a game, it's still the real world. Make your move but don't be too slow, the longer you go, the more you shall woe. Hit him hard, make a dash, and be sure your fast, because should you slip up, this will be your very last."**

Kudo frowned just as Kaito shouted a warning. "Shin-chan, look out!"

He dodged just as a shadowed… creature, swung at him. He didn't know what else to call it, but at a distance, the creature suddenly formed into a familiar enemy and a familiar gun. Running to dodge the bullets as they flew all around him, he mentally recited the words the card had said. Suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do. Backtracking, the enemy aimed and Shinichi leaned to the right in a fake sidestep as the shadows gun fired and missed. With all the speed and strength he could muster, Kudo slammed his fist into the shadow and he watched it vanish in an explosion of darkness.

"That… that was interesting," Kaito whispered.

"That was easy!" Hattori growled, "why was mine so much harder?!"

Hakuba sent the other teen a pointed glare as he walked up to where Kudo knelt, breathing.

"You alright, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi nodded as he stood. "Yeah, just the adrenaline rush."

Stepping towards the game, he reached out and snagged his reward card.

 **"Modern Holmes the world will say, but first you must survive this day. Take this trap to use and attack, it will stop them cold what courage they lack. You have earned the red room. Reward usage restriction: One time. Reward player restriction: only the player who received it may use it."**

Startled when the card suddenly vanished, Shinichi barely caught a small square red block that appeared in its stead. It didn't have any words on it, nor did it have any markings, but something about it made the little box feel dangerous. Carefully, he placed it on the table.

"Guess it's me now," Hakuba laughed nervously as he reached out and grabbed his first silver instructional card.

 **"You're different and golden, your dreams nearly woven. This challenge is timed and completely refined, your fears we will learn, but first you must shine. You smirk and you talk, you walk the good walk. Inside however you're hurt and your shy, you have lived out a lie before this moment in time. Choose one person to walk by your side, someone who may just help your own pride. Draw a green card."**

Hakuba frowned. He wasn't certain what 'help your own pride' meant, but he knew who he trusted the most.

"Kuroba… would you…"

Kaito smiled and bowed with a slight manic grin. "Of course Tantei-san, shall we begin?"

Hakuba rolled his eyes and turned to the game board. Slowly, he picked up a green card.

 **"Dark and light, a knight black and white. Who is who, is not up to you. Two sides of a coin, but never the same view. Time is ticking, look around who is missing? Someone dear to you both is she, I will give you a timed minute of three. I have seen her before, she is one of the few that could be so much more. Find her soon and you shall see, the truth behind this mystery. Fail to discover and you will suffer, but this is only the beginning, it gets that much tougher."**

The two stared at each other.

"You don't think it could be…"

"There's no way…"

"Who?" Hattori questioned.

"Aoko," they replied at the same time.

Flying towards the front door, both were stunned when the door remained closed, almost like it was sealed. The windows wouldn't open and wouldn't even break when Kaito tried. Desperate, the two turned back to the house.

"It said look around, which means we have to be missing something," Kaito stated, his eyes taking in the house around them.

"We only have three minutes," Hakuba argued, "what if she's not here?"

Neither had a response to that inquisition. Quickly, they took off through the house, searching. Kaito even checked his sanctum as Kid, but nothing, no sign. One minute down, two minutes to go.

* * *

 **Please Review! This story will have three parts!**


	2. Chapter Two

_"Everyone says love hurts, but that isn't true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. Love is the only thing in this world that does not hurt." – **Anonymous**_

* * *

 **The Murder Game**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Written by Dalantis**

* * *

Kudo frowned as he watched his friends hurry to and fro throughout the house. Surely the game didn't hide the actual Aoko Nakamori here, but then could that mean it was a photo of her or perhaps something representing?

"Wait, everything has been about the rhymes so far, so why would this one be any different?" Shinichi argued.

"We have a minute and half, Tantei-kun, what are you thinking?" Kaito asked as he continued to search various places downstairs as Hakuba took the upstairs.

"Okay, well, dark and light and white and black. We know that kid's suit is white and he usually remains in shadow. Maybe it's someplace or actually something representing kid?"

"I checked the sanctum, Meitatnei. There was no sign of her in there."

"I'm not done," Kudo stated before continuing. "Who is who is not up to you, two sides of the coin but never the same view? Maybe it means somewhere unique, or a place Hakuba would never think to look but a thief might?"

"I see where this is going," Hattori agreed before reading off the next part of the riddle. "Time is ticking, look around who is missing? Someone dear to you both is she, I will give you a timed minute of three. I have seen her before, she is one of the few that could be so much more. Maybe she is more than she seems? Or this riddle is more or different than it seems?"

Kaito listened to the others, while also trying to think through the riddle. "Find her soon and you shall see, the truth behind this mystery. Fail to discover and you wills suffer, but this is only the beginning, it gets that much tougher… something about Kid's view versus a detective's. Not what it seems, truth behind…or maybe a deflection" he muttered to himself and groaned.

Hakuba who had just been coming down the stairs to report he had found nothing noticed the sudden looks.

"You find something?" he questioned.

"This riddle is ridiculous," Kaito commented with an over exaggerated sigh, "a place Kid would look where a detective would not is someplace high, because you silly detectives are usually looking down at dead bodies. Something that isn't what it seems behind this mystery, maybe the word mystery is literal? Black and white knights…" he walked into his bedroom and reaching up at the top of his bookcase, he drew out a book titled "A Knight of Murder" by John White. The cover of the book was black.

Hakuba stared. "Is it in in there?"

"The riddle said the mystery behind, so…" Kaito flipped the book over and opening the back cover, sure enough, inside, was… another card?

"What does it say?" Hattori asked, impatiently.

 **"** **Well done, you have won! You found the trick, behind this fic. The comment of she, it threw you off rather splendidly! This book you see, it is all about a girl the knight might envy. Her prowess and beauty, his overall duty. The knight, he is smitten or so it is written, in this book of his romantic plight. Though a hero for many, inside he is alone and contrary. Hurt and shy, you can't help but wonder why the knight would lie in order to save his foolish old pride, rather than tell her that he loves her. But enough about that, it's time for the next act! Draw your golden reward."**

As Hakuba reached down and swiped a gold card from the pile, Kaito frowned at the rhyme. Maybe no one else noticed it, but it was definitely mocking him and his life story. Aoko, the love of his life, but the duty he held to find Pandora and his father's murderers.

"What does it say?" Heiji questioned, bringing Kaito back to the present.

 **"** **Congrats Blondie, it wasn't a false line, despite your fears, it all turned out just fine. Your home life is sad, mostly due to your dad. Kid he's a challenge, a menace of prowess. That old enemy turned friend, your life is happy again. For that reason I give you, something special and new! In any one task, you may call on his mask, and in your place, he will try to outlast. You have earned a Kaitou Kid Switch! Reward usage restriction: One time. Reward Player restriction: Only the player who received this reward and the thief himself, can use it."**

Everyone was silent, staring at the card in the blonde's hands.

"Well, that's interesting," Kaito interrupts, smirking, "A card to make me take over a challenge in your stead, huh?" He grinned. "That sounds like fun~," He sang happily.

Hakuba however frowned. "This game… is it mocking me? It doesn't think I can do this without help?"

"I don't know if it's that, Hakuba," Shinichi spoke up, "maybe it's more like the game knows you and Kuroba are a good team together?"

Saguru looked less than convinced, but let it go as he looked to Kuroba who happily pulled a new instructional card.

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

The figure outside the window sighed in relief, but now was when the game took a turn. He only hoped he had finally found someone that could beat the game or he doubted anyone ever will.

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

"Is no one else concerned that we are looked in this house with no way out? Not even the windows will break," Hattori commented at the four stood around, enjoying the silence.

"All we can do is play the game and win," Shinichi shrugged, "I for one would rather not tempt fate. Lady Luck doesn't really tend to favor me."

"You're Shinigami, that's why," Kuroba commented jokingly.

The others laughed as Kudo sent him a playful mock glare.

Kaito grinned back at him until he felt someone watching. Turning, he snapped his gaze to the windows, but as he looked around the room and specifically that area, he didn't see anything or anyone other than his three detectives. Shrugging the feeling off, he turned his attention back to the card in his hand.

"Guess it's time," he mumbled and began to read it out loud.

 **"** **Round two, congrats again for making it through! The thief is a sneak, in the shadows he must keep. His real persona is bright, he smiles with an exuberant light. Mirror reflection, meticulous perfection, should you do this wrong there will be instant subjection. Draw an orange card."**

Drawing the card he was instructed to, he also began to read it out loud as he had the other, but as he read this one, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

 **"** **Though this be your task, this moment shall be your last. The three must work together and prove they are so clever or it is you who will remain asleep forever. Detectives, draw a new instructional card."**

Kaito frowned and looked up. All three were staring at him with varying levels of concern and confusion.

"What does this…" he started to say, when suddenly he began to feel extremely tired. Swaying, he felt himself drop.

"Kaito!" Hakuba yelled, rushing forward with Shinichi and Hattori not far behind.

All three detectives caught the thief and gently lowered him to the floor. His pulse and breathing were normal, but it was like someone had flipped a switch. The thief was sound asleep and nothing they did could wake him.

"What the heck! Why would this game…" Hakuba was furious and scared as he stared down at his best friend.

"The card, what did it say?" Kudo asked out loud.

Hattori picked it up and read it again. "The three must work together and prove they are so clever or it is you who remain asleep… forever."

The three stared at their friend and rival before turning their attention back to the board game.

"Well… here goes," Kudo scowled as he drew a new instructional card.

 **"** **One shall stay fast asleep, the other three must face quite the grim feat. A life might be the fee or four wins your reward will be. This round is quite rough, so you must be tough, or you will find your efforts not nearly enough. Draw a new orange card."**

"We should never have opened this stupid box," Heiji growled, "what kind of game becomes a matter of life or death?"

"A game involving Pandora," Hakuba stated plainly, his eyes resting on the thief that now slumbered peacefully on the floor. Walking over, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and positioned them so that the thief was more comfortable. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the game as Kudo drew the new game card.

 **"** **Tantei-kun, your name from a loon. Your foot is a weapon, your act a profession. Attack you must and hope there's no rust. Tantei-han, your name a mere con. Your kendo is fun, let's hope you know how to run. Tantei-san, your name a bit bland, it's crazy he likes you, you're not even a fan. Timing is everything, you know this as well, despite your friendship, this may become your own hell. Attack and defend, the game shall begin, I will give you a single minute of ten."**

"Ten minutes, that's much longer than before." Hakuba peered around, "what did it mean by attack and defend?"

"I don't know," Hattori shrugged, looking around the room. "Maybe it was just…"

A sudden movement caught their attention from the staircase. Curious, they moved a bit closer when a sound behind them had them turning. All three stared in horror as a shadowed figure stood over the thief, a sword positioned over his heart. As though knowing it had been found out, the figure vanished.

"They are aiming for Kuroba," Kudo scowled, "this entire thing, attack and defend. Their target is Kuroba for the next ten minutes!"

"He can't even defend himself!" Hattori shouted, angry.

"Then we need to defend him instead," Hakuba replied simply, "think about the games instructions. A life might be the fee or four wins your reward will be. We mess this up and he could die. We win and we will have four rounds under our belt. One for each of us. Altogether, that will mean we have already won eight rounds. We would only need eight more to finish the game."

A sudden movement behind them had each of them turning as another shadowed figure jumped, a blade in its hand as it dove for the thief. Looking around, Hattori grabbed a nearby lamp and blocked the attack the best he could. Kudo ran up and snapping his leg back, he kicked the shadow as hard in the crotch. The attacker sank to the floor and vanished as the three circled around their downed friend, ready for more.

"I get it," Hakuba breathed as he peered around the room for more enemies, "your kicks are your weapon Kudo and your ability with a sword is yours Hattori. Mine is timing. Together, if we work together and use our talents, we can do this."

Hattori reached down and scooped up the assassin's sword that had remained behind when the shadow vanished. It was heavy like a real sword and yet light enough he would only need one hand to swing it should he need his other hand available.

Kudo reached down and active his belt. Though his kicks were much stronger now in his adult form than they had been when he was Conan, the extra strength came in handy from time to time.

Hakuba peered around before glancing at the watch on his wrist. Eight more minutes.

Another movement in the kitchen drew Kudo's attention. Carefully maneuvering forward he braced himself in preparation to act. A movement behind them at the stairs drew Hattori's attention and he gripped the sword tightly, his eyes set on the shadowed form he spied just up the stairs.

Hakuba watched his two friends creep outside the circle and he felt suddenly vulnerable. Looking down, he noticed Kuroba still remained fast asleep, but a tiny trickle of blood could be seen on his arm, where no doubt, the first attacker had slightly grazed him. Angry his friend had even suffered that tiny injury while in their care, he focused his attention back on the surrounding area. Not a second to soon either, as a sudden shadow formed right in front of him and he dodged, barely, as the blade struck right where he had been standing. Dodging as the shadow struck again and again at him in quick, sufficient strokes, he spied another shadow moving closer to the slumbering thief.

"They are going after him!" he shouted.

Kudo whipped around and ran forward. Just as the sneaky shadow reached the thief, Kudo slammed into his side with a sharp kick as the cloud of black exploded and vanished with the impact. Checking that Kaito was safe, he focused his attention on the sudden cloud of darkness that seemed to be forming.

"Five minutes!" Hakuba shouted as he dodged another swipe of the blade and having had enough, he spun around and slammed his elbow into the shadow's rib cage, ducking beneath the blade. The form combusted into a cloud of darkness and then vanished as he quickly made his way back to the center of the room.

Hattori reached the top of the stairs. He had heard the shout downstairs, but a sudden movement to his right had him squinting to try and see into the dark unfamiliar room. A sound behind him had him turning and he barely raised his blade in time to counter an attack. Struggling, his eyes widened when he saw a dark shadowy arrow come flying towards him from the hall. He ducked and the arrow struck his current attacker who vanished in a puff of smoke. Intrigued, he hurried back down the stairs.

"They can attack each other and will vanish," he told his friends he backed towards them, eyes peeled when he took in the ring of smoke like darkness around the room.

"Good to know," Hakuba commented, "four minutes and thirty seconds."

A sudden attack had been expected, but when nearly a dozen shadows appeared, the three detectives could hardly keep up their offensive procedures. Overwhelmed, Hakuba stepped back and tripped, forgetting Kaito was on the floor at their feet. Landing rather roughly, Saguru pressed a finger to the thief's pulse to check him and nearly fell flat on his face when the thief was yanked away from him. Startled, he looked up to see two shadows pulling the thief towards the ring of cloudy darkness.

"Release him!" he demanded as he grabbed the thief's arm, pulling him back.

The shadows were strong and Hakuba felt his feet slipping. He was trying to be careful in fear he might dislocate his friends arm, but Kaito made no movement, completely unaware of whatever pain this tug-of-war might cause.

Seeing his predicament, Kudo slammed a hand against his belt and out popped a soccer ball, despite the shadows surrounding him, Hattori was doing well holding them back as Shinichi took aim and kicked with all his might. The ball slammed into the two shadows who vanished. Hakuba fell back at the sudden release and pulled the thief into his arms. Shinichi turned his attention back to the shadows just as one snuck up from the side, blade poised.

"No!" Hakuba growled, grabbing the pillow nearby and chucking it at the thing. He didn't think it would really do anything, but to his surprise, the shadow vanished. Clearly confused, but relieved, he grabbed the blanket nearby in case he needed to use it.

"Hakuba, how much time?!" Hattori shouted, three different blades parried by his sword.

Saguru looked at his watch. "Two miniutes!"

Shinichi ducked when a blade swiped at him. He dodged to the left as another swung down. He swept his leg out as he spun and the two attackers vanished. Hattori pushed the blades off of his own and jabbed, running one through before turning to the second and swinging at his neck, effectively decapitating the shadowed form as it too vanished into nothing. The third one however came in fast and low. Heiji cried out as its blade sliced deep into his thigh.

Hearing his cry of pain, Shinichi twirled around and round housed the phantom as it exploded into a cloud of darkness and vanished.

"One minute!" Hakuba called as he pulled the thief back and rolled, just as a blade struck where they had both been laying. Hattori whirled around and sliced into it. Shinichi dodged another attack and slammed his foot into its gut.

"Thirty seconds," The blonde gasped just as an arrow shot towards them. Shinichi saw it and jumped in front, slamming his foot into the projectile. To both Hakuba and Shinichi's relief, the projectile exploded in a cloud of smoke. Hattori whipped around to face the shooter, no doubt the same one who had shot at him before and chucked his blade across the room. The sword spun and struck deep into the creature's chest as it imploded and sank deep into the living room wall.

"Time's up," Hakuba breathed in relief, collapsing to the floor with Kaito curled protectively in his arms.

Shinichi dropped to the floor, his legs crossed as he took a deep breath, thanking whatever deities that be that they were all still alive.

Heiji hissed as he sank onto the nearby chair, his hands circling the wound in his leg. Though it had lucky not pierced the muscle or any major arteries, it had slid through his skin fairly deep and was bleeding like a stuck-pig.

"Easy, let me see that," Kudo told his friend as he carefully tore the pants to better see the injury.

Hakuba stared down at the thief, concerned. He didn't show any sign of awakening. However just as he was about to say as much, a slight groan silenced him.

"Kuroba?"

Kaito blinked, his vision fuzzy. "H'ba?"  
Saguru chuckled in relief. "Thank God," he sighed, rubbing his hands up and down the others arms, "oh thank God."

Kaito slowly sat up, a bit dizzy, but as his vision and mind cleared, he took in the scene around him. Hakuba looked beyond relieved about something. Even the detective's eyes were smiling, he was so happy. Then of course, what really made Kaito confused and very, very concerned, was the injury Hattori now sported which Kudo was carefully trying to clean.

"Owe! That hurts!" The Osakan griped.

"Well stop moving and it won't hurt as much," Shinichi griped back.

Heiji rolled his eyes before they found the thief's. Smiling, the dark skinned detective sighed in relief.

"Glad to have you back, Kuroba."

Shinichi also spied the thief and grinned. "Definitely. Welcome back KID."

Kaito blinked, beyond confused. Had he gone somewhere? Wait a minute… the card…

"What happened?" he asked Hakuba.

Saguru wasn't quite certain how to explain, but he did the best he could. As Kaito listened, he seemed to grow more and more quiet, his eyes guarded. None of the detectives missed the way he tensed when Saguru talked about the shadows nearly dragging the thief off out from under them.

"By the way, is your shoulder okay?" the blonde asked, suddenly concerned, "we were all pulling on you pretty hard."

Kaito nodded, gently rubbing his left shoulder. It ached a bit, but it wasn't bad. "I'm fine," he replied evenly. "I… thanks, for protecting me."

The others just laughed and waved his gratitude away.

"We're friends," Hattori stated firmly, "It's what friends are for."

Kaito smirked. "You mean fighting off shadow creatures for a full ten minutes to save your friend who happens to be Kaitou Kid?"

"Err…" Heiji blinked. "Yeah, something like that."

The other two chuckled as Hakuba sighed and turned to the board.

"This is technically your turn still. Draw the reward card, Kaito."

Kuroba sent the board game a sharp look that would have sent the worst of killers running for the hills, but since it was only a game, albeit a likely sentient game, it remained where it was. Drawing a gold card, he read it out loud.

 **"** **Well done, you didn't leave a single one! With no fee to pay, you have won four points, oh hip-hip-hooray! Third level is next, the puzzles more complex. First however, you have proven you're clever and now it's time for your reward. Sleeping white knight, this wasn't your fight, but you had the most to lose. That being said, congrats you're not dead, isn't that such great news?! Your reward is a life token! Reward usage restriction: one time. Reward user restriction: Can only be used by the player who received it."**

A white and black coin shaped token appeared on the table and Kaito swept it up, staring at it with mixed emotions. Slipping into his pocket somewhat grudgingly, he threw the card over to Hakuba to continue reading. Saguru nearly dropped it at the sudden unexpected toss, but quickly caught it and continued to read it out loud.

 **"** **Kendo fanatic, your fans are ecstatic, your skills were certainly hardcore. With this game, came a risk and some pain, but you proved yourself that much more. Your prize is the shadow's sword. No restrictions."**

Hattori smirked and hobbled to the wall where the sword was lodged. Pulling it free, it slid easily into his hands as he twirled it. This would definitely be good in a fight should they face another enemy or monster of some kind.

Hakuba watched him for a moment before continuing.

 **"** **Soccer ace, your mind set a pace, which even your enemies failed to follow. Job well done, you fought and had fun, the trial nearly seemed hollow. You reward is skywalk adhesive. Just apply this to the bottom of your shoe and you will find the walls can be quite a challenging playing field too. Reward usage restriction: Can only be applied to one set of shoes. Reward user restriction: can only be used by the player who received it."**

A small bottle of what looked like a black glue appeared on the table and Shinichi studied it, curious, as he picked it up and took it over to the couch. Carefully taking off his shoes, he applied it and watched with true awe as the gel-like substance hardened almost immediately. Curious, he walked over to the wall and carefully placed his foot against it, then, cautiously, he lifted his other one and was shocked to find he could stand on the walls as though he were standing on the floor.

"That's…" started Hattori.

"…Remarkable," Hakuba finished, nodding.

Kaito whistled in appreciation and Shinichi hummed with interest.

Curious what his own reward would be, Hakuba went back to the card.

 **"** **For the one with a heart of gold, you never once let slip your hold. You could have run and just been done, but you carried on and wasn't that fun?! With hands of Steele, I have the perfect item to give you an extra thrill. Your reward is the strong hand pair. These gloves, you will grow to love, when you're fighting another shady band. They will form and emerge, your strength it will surge, when you fight with these on your hands. Reward user restriction: Can only be used by the player who received it."**

A pair of smoky gel-like gloves appeared and slowly, Hakuba picked them up and studied them. They were different than regular gloves and the gel wasn't really gel, but felt more like… liquid, in some sort of molded form. Cautiously slipping them onto his hands, he gasped a bit when they shrank to perfectly fit his hands and felt more like an extra layer of breathable skin than an actual material. Curious, he walked over to the wall and threw a punch. To his and everyone else's shock, the wall cracked on impact before suddenly the damage vanished as though it had never been. Intrigued, he was looking forward to seeing what they could do in another fight.

"Well eight down," Hakuba sighed, turning to his friends.

"Eight more to go," Shinichi finished, staring at the cards.

"I'm next," Heiji winced, standing and making his way to the table. His leg hurt pretty bad, but luckily it had stopped bleeding. He hoped this next challenge wasn't too physical.

"Here goes nothing," he sighed and drew his next silver instructional card.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

I know I said there will be three chapters, but there might be four, possibly five, but no more than five. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three

**So, I stole the riddles I used in this first game of this chapter from because while I am good at rhymes and perhaps could make riddles myself, it would take forever and I was really struggling with this chapter as it was, so yeah. I left space between each riddle, so feel free to try and solve it yourselves before the characters do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Your friends will believe in your potential, your enemies will make you live up to it_." - **Tim Fargo**

* * *

 **The Murder Game**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Written by Dalantis**

* * *

Hattori took a deep breath and drew his silver next instructional card.

 **"** **The others will roll the dice, but it's the lowest number that shall pay the price. Friend vs friend, I hope your relationship can heal and mend. Round three, oh Jubilee, this is going to be so very funny! One versus one, the game's half way done. Once you have rolled, choose a blue card as you are told."**

"So, we all rule then to see who plays with Hattori," Kudo stated grabbing the dice. Rolling them out across the table, the four watched in silence. "Seven."

"It's the lowest number that will play," Hakuba reminded them as he took the dice. "Three."

Kaito took the dice, his eyes hard. He hated this game, but he knew it was too late to do anything but finish what they had started. "…Six."

"So it's me then," Hakuba sighed, his eyes narrowing on Heiji who stared back, equally dissatisfied.

"I suppose if I have to work with you," He sniffed before drawing a blue card.

 **"** **You drew the blue card, but do not worry this won't be as hard! That is, that is, if you can play, and make it through this round, you may, you may! Be careful you two, you get only one clue, and it varies depending on the card you drew. One will say a number, an action or word, the other had better hope he was listening and heard. Consider this extreme truth or dare, choose one or the other and see how you fare. Draw a blue card for truth and a red for dare, do this ten times and you shall might earn something quite rare. A reward, a reward, that is the goal, I hope you can do this and keep your soul. Should you reject it or should you lie, I would be careful, you might say goodbye."**

The four stood in silence, taking in the instructions.

"So we get unlimited time, but… we each have to do at least five dares or truths, depending on what we choose, we draw a blue or red card."

"Obviously there is punishment should we choose not to do something," Hakuba muttered as he reread the card.

"Just do what it tells you… if it really is something so bad that you can't, then we will cross that road when we come to it," Shinichi argued, "at this point, we don't have a lot of choice."

Kaito nodded in agreement, but he remained silent as the two turned to the table.

"Who should go first?" Hattori questioned, glancing at the blonde jerk beside him.

Hakuba shrugged. "Doesn't really matter does it? We will each have to five, regardless. I just want to get it over with."  
Heiji scoffed. "In that first, be my guest, go first. Truth or Dare, Hakuba?"

Saguru narrowed his eyes. "Truth."

Heiji drew a blue card.

 **"** **Your job is to solve each murder and crime, take a seat and solve this rhyme. With pointed fangs it sits in wait, with piercing force it doles out fate. Over bloodless victims proclaiming its might, eternally joining in a single bite."**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

Hakuba scoffed. "That's easy. A stapler."

Everyone held their breath, but when nothing happened, Hattori put the card down in relief. "Nice."

"Simple riddles are beneath me. This game will have to do better if it wishes to prove a challenge. Still, it's nice to know a truth can also be a riddle or puzzle of sorts."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Give me a truth too then."

Hakuba raised an eyebrow, but drew a new blue card.

 **"** **You enjoy each game and sport, prepare yourself for a different sort. If you can close eyes and name, a single little tiny thing, then you will have won this round of the game. Despised am I by knave and liar, after me the wise do inquire, since I rise above all death and fire."**

Heiji blinked, his brow furrowing. "Despised by cheats and liars… the wise search or question for it… rises above death…"

"Hattori, seriously," Shinichi sighed.  
Heiji blinked before his mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "The answer is Truth."

"Finally," Hakuba snorted, "I thought you would take all night."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "So sorry truth wasn't the first thing I thought of. Pick a card, goldilocks."

Hakuba frowned, ignoring his taunt. "Truth again."

"Scaredy cat," Hattori mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Saguru snapped, "I don't see you choosing dare."

"Fine, then next time I will!"

"Fine, me too!"

Hattori swept the card off the blue pile and began to read.

 **"** **So you like to talk and spittle, let's see if you can solve this riddle. I can help you clean your shirt, I can fall and not get hurt. Look for me to beat the heat, I can run without my feet."**

Saguru was silent, his mind reviewing the words. "Without feet, it can run. It can beat the heat. Something outside perhaps? Hmm… fall and not get hurt, and can clean a shirt. Oh duh," he sighed.

Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"The answer is water."

Heiji watched, a bit nervously, as Hakuba drew a red card.

 **"** **The first one to draw a dare, you finally up and grew a pair."**

"Did… this game just mock me?" Hattori asked, blinking.

"I… I think it did," Kudo blinked back.

"I knew this game was alive," Kaito huffed, amusement clear in his indigo eyes.

Hattori ignored the thief and the laughing blonde. "Hurry up and continue, half Jap mutt!"

Hakuba reigned in his laughter, but the smirk was still clear as he continued to read, but when he looked down at the words, he realized they had changed. Confused, he looked up at the others. "It…"

"Hurry up Hakuba," Heiji smirked, "or are you the one it was talking about?"

Saguru frowned, but his concern was still present as he began to read.

 **"** **You laugh and joke while others persist, So, I shall increase the risk. Within this room the count is four, what if there wasn't two anymore. Should you, would you, could you afford too, choose a friend and cut right into. You have a blade so use your weapon of trade… this is the march of the black parade. Did you think this game would remain, innocent and free of pain? Choose one player to fall to the ground, choose one player to cry out loud. One in the hand and one in the leg, I want you on your knees and beg. Do this and we shall continue, but it will now be a different kind of menu."**

"Did we… make it angry?" Hattori whispered, stunned.

Hakuba was silent, his hand shaking. "It… can't be serious." He looked at Kudo and Kaito who stared back, just as shaken.

"It wants me to… it wants…" Heiji gripped the handle of his sword, his eyes clenched closed.

"Do it."

Everyone turned to Kaito, his eyes dark. "You have to or who knows what the punishment will be. If we really did do something to somehow tick this thing off, then it might get angrier if we ignore its warning."

"All I did was mock him," Hakuba spat pointing at Hattori. "How did that tick off this stupid messed up game?!"

"We don't even know if you did make it made, Hakuba. Maybe it was drawing a dare that triggered this, we can't know, but we do know, is that the thing is serious. This dare… its serious."

"I…I can't hurt Shinichi or you Kuroba, I… that's just… no." Hattori shook his head, legs trembling as he collapsed onto the couch. He ignored the pulse of pain from his own leg injury.

Kaito ignored him and swept the card into his own hand. "It says one player to fall to the ground, probably the one with the leg wound. Another to cry in pain, no doubt the one with the hand injury."

"It said parade, so that means this is a show, a parade if you will, something to teach us that this game is serious and that it's going to get harder now. I think Kaito was right, I don't think you made this thing mad Hakuba. I think it was just going to get harder at this stage in the game anyways."

"But it was different when I looked down at the card earlier."

"What?" the three turned to him.

"When I first started to read it, I swear it didn't say what it is it now says. It changed. I think we made it change."

"… then we need to watch what we say, because this thing obviously can hear and understand us. If we act like we aren't taking this gam seriously, I have a feeling it will only grow that much more determined to prove us wrong." Kudo peered at his friends. "In other words, this is a personal challenge to us all, not because we laughed, but because we made light of the challenges it had thus presented to us."

"Great, a board game with feelings," Heiji laughed bitterly, his eyes pained as he turned to his friends. "What now?"

Kudo and Kaito shared a look.

"I'm strongest with my leg," Shinichi told the thief.

"And I am best with my hands," Kuroba nodded in agreement, the two easily communicating with just their eyes before they turned to Heiji.

"Do it Hattori," Shinichi told his best friend, "take the blade and stab me through the palm. If you do it right, it should miss anything vital."

"And my foot," Kaito spoke up, "same with him, do it right between the bones and everything should be fine."

Heiji stared at them, his chin dropping in horror. "You have got to be kidding. What if… what if I do it wrong?" he whispered.

"Then you tried and we will never blame you," Shinichi told him, a faint smile on his lips.

"I will just prank you for the rest of your life," Kaito shrugged, but his eyes were serious as he placed a kind hand on his friends shoulder. "We trust you. Do your best."

Hakuba shook his head. "Wait a minute, surely this is nonsense, I mean… you can't honestly just stab them, can you?"

Hattori glanced at the blonde and Saguru grew quiet. He could see the anguish in his look. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but there was a resolve there and as Heiji took a breath and walked over to his friends, he pushed away all other thoughts or emotion the best he could.

Shinichi knelt down on the floor, his hand laid palm up as he watched his best friend take his sword and position the point of the blade straight about it.

"Ready?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi nodded. "Do it."

"On three?" Hattori whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"On three," Kudo nodded. "One… two…"

Heiji ran it down before three and Shinichi cried out before swallowing his pain. Carefully and with shaking hands, Hattori pulled the blade out. Blood pooled and ran over the detective's fingers and Hakuba hurried forward, wrapping a bandage he found upstairs around his friends injury.

Heiji was silent, the hilt of the sword still clutched in his hand as he stared down at the red stain spread wide across the carpeted floor.

"Hey," Kaito laid a hand on his shoulder, but the other flinched and jerked away, eyes locking on the thief's.

"Kuroba…I… I can't do it again, I… that was… Shinichi is…"

"Hey, come on, he's okay. Yeah, it hurt, but that's part of this right? We finish this game and it's all over. We have to do that."

"No!" Hattori snapped, shoving the magician back.

Kaito stumbled, but held his ground as Heiji dropped to his knees, shaking. Hakuba and Kudo were silent as they watched from across the room, the blonde still cleaning and bandaging the stab wound.

"I can't do that again! Let me take their place!" he shouted up at the ceiling, unsure of really who he was fully screaming at, "let me take this next injury, please!"

Kaito was silent as he reached down and gently picked up the fallen blade. He eyed it's shadowy aura. "No restrictions," he whispered, "all the other items have had user restrictions, but not this… why not this."

Shinichi looked up, curious what the thief was getting at.

"It has to be for a time like this," Kaito stated, his eye locking with Kudo's, with his greatest rival. Of the three, he was closer on a personal level with Hakuba, but Kudo and he knew each other on the flip side of that. They knew the lies, the pain, and the lengths both would go to save their friends and this barely even constituted a price in their eyes.

Looking down at his feet, Kaito chose the right one, deciding he used his left foot more for various tricks and movements.

"Kuroba…" Hakuba stated, his eyes widening.

Heiji turned at the name. "No!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Kaito rammed the sword down on his own foot, but he didn't cry out. His entire body quaked with pain and his breaths were heavy and fast, but he didn't cry out. Pulling it back up and out, he turned to Heiji who stared at him in silent horror.

"We need to keep playing. Hakuba, your next. Truth or Dare?"

It took the blonde a moment before he found his voice, all staring at the magician with stunned admiration, perhaps mixed with a hint of fear.

"I… I did agree to do one, so I suppose… I choose dare."

Kaito nodded and turned to Heiji, eyes locked on the Osakan's as he spoke. "Draw it. Draw the red card and read it out loud. Hakuba has three more and you have three more, so let's get on with it."

Heiji moved almost in slow motion as he drew a card and Kaito feared the other boy was going into shock, but he let him alone. He needed to realize this was more than a game. They all did. This was real. The four of them are locked in a cage and are merely the rats in this maze of rhymes and rules.

As Hattori read the card, the game continued and each round passed from player to player. None of the dares were quite as hard as that first one, at least not to Hakuba and Heiji. For them, the worst was hurting those they cared about. Hurting themselves on the other hand, was much easier.

Hakuba was forced to choose someone else to carve something into his arm. No one wanted to do it, but Kaito had proven himself resilient and Hakuba had all but shoved the knife in the thief's hands. As Kaito chose the shortest word possible "I", it wasn't as bad as it could have, but it still hurt the magician to cut even an inch across his friend's arm and deep enough it would scar. Hakuba never blamed him, but he could tell Hattori and Saguru were both at their whit's end in this challenge. After that, they both chose truths and solved each puzzle and riddle with practiced ease. Once in a while they would get stuck, but they often figured out with a hint or prompt from Kudo.

Kaito remained silent.

As the game came to an end, none of them were in a hurry to draw the reward card. Hakuba sat with his arm bandaged. Kaito had barely cut him, but he had cut him deep as the game had ordered, enough it would leave a permanent mark in the future. Heiji sat away from everyone, clear across the table, his eyes closed, making no move to draw his gold colored card. Kudo was the only one who stood and made his way to the magician who sat in the dark corner of the room, peering out at his fellow victims.

"Hey."

Kaito flicked his gaze on the detective and then back on the other two. "Hey."

Shinichi sighed and lowered himself gently to the floor with one hand. "I know it was hard to play the bad guy and force them to continue the game, but you were right to do so. I have to admit, I'm even jealous of you, crazy thief, you made it look so easy running that blade through your own foot. I know my hand hurts like hell and unlike you, I haven't been using it since then."

Kaito shrugged. "I'm good."

Kudo rolled his eyes and shoved the thief lightly. "Please, spare me the poker face. Let me help you."

Kuroba sighed and dropped the mask, his eyes shining with pain. Shinichi sent him a small smile of gratitude and gently tugged the thief's shoe and sock off, both slick with blood. The wound looked horrible, but was done with amazing precision. It would heal nicely.

Kuroba watched Shinichi as he tended to his foot. He knew the detective's game was next and he wondered what it would be and if it would involve the two of them or perhaps just the detective himself.

A deep sigh had both looking up as they watched Hattori reach over and pick up a gold card.

 **"** **Ten truths and dares, I know you might have even had a few scares. One reward you did earn, I do so hope you used this opportunity to grow and to learn. Item received: Heat signature glasses. User restriction: only the player who received it can use it."**

"So my turn next," Kudo sighed, standing up.

Everyone was silent as the other moved to the table and drew his next silver instructional card.

 **"You passed the test, now take a rest. This challenge will be quickly done, so choose a partner to chase for fun. Whoever draws red from the other first will win, do be quick and take your weapon of choice for a spin."**

"It doesn't say what color card to draw."

"Red," Kaito spoke up, "it mentioned red, so I'm guessing that's the color you choose. Also, I'm game. I'll play with you."

"No," Hattori snapped, his gaze sharp, "No. You're injured, so just sit and let your foot heal. I'll play."

Hakuba was silent, staring between them.

Shinichi frowned, eyeing his friend. The other was still shaking.

"It says for me to choose." He turned to Kuroba. "KID, I choose you. Just like old times, huh?"

Kaito grinned a very KID-like-smile as he drew his card gun from out of nowhere, expression manic. "Like old times."

Hattori said nothing as he sat back down, but Shinichi had a feeling the two of them would have a long conversation about this in the future.

Drawing the red card, Kudo read it out loud.

 **"Tag you are it, be careful not to get hit. I give you a minute thirty, but you had better hurry. To the winner goes the prize, the loser shall agonize. Take it as you will, but enjoy the drill, this game is quite the thrill."**

"Start on opposite sides?" Kaito suggested.

"But of course," Kudo grinned.

Hakuba watched the two of them. "You both seem far too relaxed about this challenge."

"Eh," Kaito shrugged as he made his way upstairs, "we are junkies, so sew us."

Kudo shook his head, a smile painted across his lips as Hakuba rolled his eyes. "Thrill junkies, how could I have forgotten?" he asked sarcastically.

Hattori was silent, his eyes still glue to the floor where two red stains were within feet of each other. He didn't even move when Shinichi raced past him towards the stair case, dodging a card as it flew at him from the dark. Kudo dropped a soccer ball from his belt as he launched it at the thief. He knew he still had the red box, but he didn't want to use it now. They still had seven more challenges, including this one to win, who knew when it might come in handy. Besides, that would ruin the fun of chasing the thief again after so many months away.

"Meitantei, I hate your demon soccer balls!" Kaito called out.

Shinichi chuckled, dodging another card. He barely leapt back in time as one struck the wall and dug in, staying stuck straight up where it had landed.

"Then don't make yourself such an easy target!" he shouted.

Ringing laughter was the response as thief and detective circled one another in the dark, rolling, diving, and climbing. There were flashes of light as Kaito tried to trap the detective, but years with the thief had made him fairly knowledgeable on the thief's tactics and tricks, but then that's when it went wrong. With only thirty seconds left, the thief's leg gave out and Shinichi launched his ball. Both stared wide eyed in shock when it struck the thief in the chest.

Kudo breathed hard as he watched the fallen thief lay there, panting. Flecks of blood on the carpet were noticeable beneath Kaito's foot and Shinichi grimaced realizing the other must have reopened his wound and got it bleeding again at a fairly quick rate.

"Good game," Kaito sighed.

Shinichi smirked. "I probably would have been the one on the ground if not for your injury."

"Nah, we would have tied," Kuroba smirked, "like old times."

Shinichi gently helped the thief to his feet and the two stumbled back downstairs where the others sat waiting.

"I see your both still alive," Hakuba greeted them, "who won?"

"Me," Shinichi smiled faintly, "it was close though."

"You lost huh?" the blonde smirked.

Kaito waved him away, grinning. "I call redo when all this ends."

"Agreed," Shinichi laughed.

Kudo glanced at Hattori as he passed, but the other refused to look up or move. Sighing, Shinichi drew his gold card.

 **"** **Congrats you won, the game is done. The winner pays no price, the loser shall roll the dice. Land on a seven or higher and you shall gain a vast desire. Roll a six or any lower, your body will heal that much slower. Reward earned: life token. For seven or higher, draw a gold card."**

Kaito took the dice in his hands and rolled them. It didn't matter what it landed on. All that mattered was that the came continued. He had to keep telling himself that. If no one else, he knew the myth regarding Pandora. It made sense to him why this game was called that. It made sense to him why the game was here, but the question was how it came to be here. Who had brought it?

"Eight," Hakuba sighed in relief, "thank God."

Kaito sent his friend a warm smile as he drew a gold card.

 **"** **With absolute resoluteness, Lady Luck doth she kiss. Chosen white knight, your future is bright. Can you continue this game, and keep your fear under reign? You have earned a medical kit, fully supplied. No restrictions."**

"That will come in handy. It said vast desire, I take it your current desire is to tend to your injury?"

Kaito hummed. "Not just mine, but yeah, I figured it would come in handy. I had a feeling it wouldn't let my desire be the end of this game, so I chose something I felt would be useful. After all, what little supplies I had in the house is almost gone. We needed something more."

Hakuba sighed and stood up, his hand resting on his injured arm as he stared down at the cards.

"My turn I guess."

He drew his silver card.

 **"** **Tick tock on the clock, you're between a hard spot and a rock. Your best friend you shall save or he shall die that criminal knave. You have minutes ten to solve the code, or continue down alone this hellish road. Draw a yellow card."**

Hakuba snapped his head up. "Kaito?!"

Everyone stared in the kitchen where the thief had gone to set the medical kit, but there was no sound, no sign. The magician had vanished. Quickly drawing a yellow card, he began to read.

 **"** **The magician is but a mask, the thief his dad's old task. Who is the boy behind the shame, the one who always gains the fame, yet all he finds is endless pain. Burn he shall should this puzzle go unsolved, his will was set but yours shall dissolve. Trapped and dying in this dark old house, find him now or face the cost!"**

"Katio!" Hakuba screamed, his eyes snapping to and fro as though they might find the magician in the empty air around him.

"We will help you Hakuba, we…" Shinichi tried to move, but found himself bound.

Hattori blinked and tried to move his own legs, but they held fast. "We… can't move."

Saguru scowled and began to run room to room, but nothing, there was nothing!

"Think Hakuba, it mentioned in a puzzle, somewhere in this how there must be something hidden that you need to solve."

"It also mentioned his dad… also KID, but… he's never shown us the den before! He told me about it, but I have no idea where it is."

"It said he hides behind the shame, gains fame and only finds endless pain, maybe which means something?" Kudo suggested.

"His dad!" Hakuba realized. He shot up the stairs and stared at the poster. Desperately he touched it and ran his hands around the corners, but nothing. How then… suddenly the poster swung open and there it was, the Kaitou Kid's hidden den. Now where was the puzzle?! His eyes widened when he noticed a silver card on the…car? In the middle of the room.

 **"** **He searched through the shelves and down and around; he pulled things off and threw them to the ground. He search high and he searched low, his actions were oh so slow. Tick tock goes the clock, play a song and let it rock. The ground shall split, should he find the right switch."**

Hakuba crumpled it in his hand as he eyed the jute box. "Play a song and let it rock," he whispered and hurried over to it. Which one was it?! Choosing at random, he pushed a button. A song began, but nothing happened. He chose another and another and another. None of them seemed to be working. Finally, he chose another. This song, he recognized it as one of the thief's favorites. _"Welcome to the Masquerade"_ was the title.

He listened to the words as the ground of the den began to shake.

 **"** **We've got the fire, who's got the matches  
Take a look around at the sea of masks  
and come one come all, welcome to the grand ball  
Where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall  
I'm not one to scatter ashes  
But there's some things that melt the plastic  
Try and dig down deeper if you can  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade"**

Staring down into the darkness, Hakuba took a breath and started down the hidden staircase. Six minutes remaining.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Masquerade by Thousand Foot Crutch. Great song, by the way and one of my favorites! Anyways, it's actually the riddle for the next part of the challenge, so stay tuned, more to come! Possibly six chapters. I swear this thing keeps growing, but it's a lot to write and plan out in a single sitting, so I need a break. Next chapter coming soon!**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry guys about how long this took me to get this chapter out. I just started a new job and have been packing to move, so I'm pretty busy right now. Not to mention my finals are coming up for school, but anyways, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _"There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater._

 _But sometimes it doesn't._

 _Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life._

 _That is the sort of bravery I must have now."_  
 **― Veronica Roth "Allegiant"**

* * *

 **The Murder Game**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Written by Dalantis**

* * *

Hakuba made his way down the hidden staircase. The smell of moisture and worms met his nose and he scrunched it up, covering his mouth as he pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped on the flashlight. He stared in horror at what he found.

Mud, everywhere. The entire hidden passage was caked in mud that had to be several feet thick. A shovel sat to his right and as the song above played, he knew what needed to be done. Somewhere in this mud, buried alive, was Kaito.

 **"** **We've got the power, who's got the action** **  
** **Break it down till there's nothing but a mere fraction  
Out of the fire, rise from the ashes  
Reject your doubt and release the passion  
Let's get on it, believe if you want it  
step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it  
Come back, rewind, another time on it  
Reach out, take that, but now step on it  
I'm not one to scare the masses  
But there's some things that melt the plastic  
Try and dig down deeper if you can  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade"**

As the music played, Hakuba dug. His pants and arms were coated in the thick, moist earth, but he didn't allow himself to take a break. Five minutes. In five minutes he had to reach his best friend or possibly lose him forever. Was he suffering? Could he breathe? Could he hear Hakuba digging? Was he even alive or was this all for not? He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on these types of thoughts as he dug in the center of the room and hoped to God that he had chosen the correct position to begin.

 **I'm not afraid** **  
** **I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade**

He kept digging. Four minutes.

 **I'm not one to scatter ashes** **  
** **But there's some things that melt the plastic  
Try and dig down deeper if you can**

 **I'm not afraid**  
 **I'm not ashamed**  
 **I'm not to blame**  
 **Welcome to the masquerade**  
 **I'm not ashamed**  
 **I'm not afraid**  
 **I'm not okay**  
 **Welcome to the masquerade**  
 **Welcome to the masquerade**

And he dug.

 **I'm not afraid** **  
** **I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay **

And he dug… Until finally, he hit something hard.

 **Welcome to the masquerade** **  
** **Welcome to the masquerade**

Shoving the dirt aside, he could only stare when his eyes met indigo. Trapped beneath a thick piece of flexi-glass was Kaito. His body was bound in chains, effectively keeping him from moving. Kaito eyes met his and he could see the fear and the relief, but he saw something that frightened him much more than the fear, in his friend's eyes, he saw acceptance. Acceptance that this round of the game might be futile and they had lost. He saw defeat in those eyes and Hakuba could only stare in horror that he had caused it to be there.

"Hold on, I will find a way to get you out!" He turned and grabbed the shovel and taking a deep breath, slammed it down on the glass, but nothing, the glass reflected the blow. He did it again and again and Kaito watched him for a while before his eyes began to close.

Two minutes.

"No! I will find a way out of here for you, just wait, I will get you out of there!"

Kaito struggled to watch Hakuba with veiled pain. He wasn't angry that the blonde couldn't save him. He wasn't even frightened about his own death, but rather… what would this do to his friend? What would he feel having witnessed the death of his best friend and rival when being so close, yet so far away?

The air was nearly non-existent and only through practiced breathing techniques could Kaito keep himself conscious, his eyes locked on the desperately sad face above his own, but his lungs were beginning to burn. It was almost time. If only he could hold him and comfort him… one last time.

"Kaito! No!" Hakuba stared, his hands plastered against the glass as tears dripped between them. His best friend had closed his eyes, his body falling limp, and on his face, a gentle smile. He was prepared to die, but Hakuba wasn't prepared to let him. Thirty seconds.

"Switch!" he yelled out at the game, "You godforsaken piece of garbage, you gave me a player switch for he and I, I wish to use it now! Let me use it now! Let me take his place! _SWITCH!"_

The room erupted in light.

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

Shinichi almost stumbled when the invisible bonds keeping him and Hattori from moving suddenly vanished. With a look at one another, the two of them started through the house.

"Hakuba?! Kuroba!"

No answer.

"Guys?!"

They reached the secret panel in Kaito's room, still wide open. The two started down the ladder and shared a look of concern when they noted the secret hatch filled with a deep, abyss-like darkness.

"Hakuba? Kuroba?" Hattori called.

Shinichi flipped on his phone flashlight and slowly started down the stairs with Heiji right behind him. Their feet hit something thick and moist. The two shined their lights and stared at the mud.

"What is this…" Hattori started to whisper, but Shinichi's slight gasp had him looking up. Where their lights were pointed, a shadowed figure knelt, hunched over.

"Hakuba?" Shinichi called, his voice almost loud in the complete silence that now surrounded them.

They moved a bit closer, not caring about the mud as they waded through it and as they drew closer, they instead realized it was Kaito. The other was kneeling, almost bent completely over as he stayed there, unmoving.

"Kuroba?" Heiji called, but the other made no move to show he had heard them.

Shinichi stepped forward, but a hand gripping his arm stopped him from moving forward.

"Heiji, what…" but Hattori silenced him and flicked his gaze to where the magician now lay. Beneath him, a strange sort of glass could be seen and underneath it, beneath the smear of mud and scratches, was Hakuba. Chains surrounded his unmoving form, binding him to the concrete floor below. There was no sign he was aware of anything above him.

"Hakuba?! What happened, I thought…"

Kaito moved slightly at those words. His gaze, when they finally were able to see his face, was almost completely blank. His eyes were glassy, his smile non-existent, and his skin was deathly pale. He looked up at the two and his voice, almost as scarily void of emotion as his facial expression answered them. "He's dead."

The two stared at the thief before snapping their gaze to the blonde. Not a single movement. Not a single motion. His chest… wasn't moving.

"What… what happened?" Shincihi whispered, swallowing down the sudden bile that rose to his throat.

Kaito continued to stare down at Hakuba, his hair hanging slightly over his eyes giving them an almost shadowed effect in the direct light of their phones, but the other seemed unaware of even doing it as he reached out and slid his fingers delicately over the glass.

"He saved me… I… was the one who was going to die. He…" his voice broke and the first sign of emotion began to appear as the thief started to rock where he sat, his eyes watering. Shinichi wasn't really all that good with emotions himself, but at that moment, he dropped to his knees and cradled the other to him as one might a child. The thief leaned into him, his entire body shaking. He was going into shock!

"Heiji, I need you too…" he turned to his friend, but the other was staring at the blonde with a look of absolute rage.

Shinichi understood his feelings, but he needed his help right now. "Heiji!" he snapped.

Hattori turned to him, his eyes hard, but the sudden sight of Kaito nearly comatose against his best friend shook him as he hurried to their side. Quickly, the two half carried and half dragged the other up the stairs and into the den. Then with a gentle caution, they maneuvered the thief through the secret entrance and down the stairs to the living room where he was gently laid out on the couch.

"I know this is hard, KID," Shinichi told the other in a gentle yet firm tone, "but we can bring him back. We have two revival tokens between us. We can do this."

Kaito didn't seem to hear him though, his eyes blank once more.

Shinichi stared at the other with concern, but quickly turned to Hattori. "Heiji."

The other nodded and drew out his life token, but Kaito stopped him.

"No."

They turned to the thief, his gaze suddenly hard. "I got this."

He pulled out his own life token and held it to the air. "Revive him. Bring him back to me right here, right now. Give him back!"

He threw the token down and it vanished. The others stared at the empty room around them.

"Did… did it work?" Heiji asked.

A groan and the sound of slightly uneven footsteps met their ears and all eyes turned to the staircase as the blonde made his way down. His clothes were still coated in mud, but he was alive… Hakuba was alive.

"You blonde jerk!" Heiji cried, ramming into the other.

Hakuba blinked, his body stiff as he stared straight ahead in stunned awkwardness.

"Err… what are you doing?"

Hattori pulled back and wiped his eyes, turning away. "Nothing. You stupid idiot," he cried.

Shinichi chuckled and quickly greeted the other with a quick hug. Very unlike Shinichi to do so, but Hakuba just went with it before he stared at Kaito who continued to stand beside the couch, his eyes guarded.

"Kaito?"

The others glanced at the thief who made no sign of moving anytime soon. Was he in shock again?

Hakuba was concerned by the others silence and started to move towards him but the magician flinched, causing the blonde to freeze. "Kaito?" he asked again.

"Hakuba, how much do you remember?" Shinichi interrupted him, regaining the others attention.

"Oh, well… not a lot. I remember I started my game and…" he froze, his eyes snapping back to Kaito with horror before a look of sudden realization appeared. "I see. I remember everything. It worked."

 _"It worked?!_ " The magician suddenly hissed, eyes burning with fire. "That's all you can say, is it _worked?_!"

Hakuba stood stiffly, his eyes watching the other with a hint of uncertainty.

"You died, Hakuba!" the thief shouted, "You died because _I_ …" his voice broke and Hakuba sighed, his tension draining. So that's what he was angry about.

"You didn't cause this!" he told the other, but the magician turned on him. He rushed the blonde and took him to the floor. Hakuba didn't make a single move to defend himself as the other threw a punch that caught him across the jaw.

"Kuorba! Kaito!" the other two shouted, but Hakuba raised a hand to stop them as the thief and his counterpart stared at one another, but breathing hard and in synch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time," Hakuba whispered to him.

Kaito closed his eyes. Hakuba blinked as sudden drops of moisture dripped down onto his nose and the blonde detective could only stare in understanding as his best friend buried his face in his shoulder and cried. It was rare for Kaito to show such emotion so openly and it only made Hakuba realized how frightened and how angry the other was about what happened.

" _You're stupid_ ," the thief whispered into his shoulder.

"I know."

"You're slow and _stubborn_."

"I know."

"And I _hate_ you! I hate you _so much_!"

Hakuba smiled, gently wrapping his arms around the other as the thief trembled.

"I know. I _hate_ you to."

A choked sob was his only response as Kaito dug his fingers into his shirt and Hakuba held him. Shinichi and Heiji looked away, not wanting to intrude on this obviously private moment between the two friends.

"It's Kuroba's turn," Heiji whispered to Shinichi, "should we…"

"Give them a minute. It's not like this game has a time limit in between rounds."

"True…"

Hakuba slowly sat up, still cradling the thief to him. Unlike the others, he knew the magician had a personality much like that of a small child and at a time like this, he needed the support that came with being held and loved.

"It's his turn now," Hattori told the blonde as they made their way past.

"I know. I… I know we should continue the game, but I would like to request we call it a night. I'm tired and he needs some time to think."

Heiji started to protest, but Shinichi nodded. "Alright. That's fine."

Hakuba nodded and the two started upstairs to the thief's room where they shut the door.

"I want this game over, Shinichi," Hattori told him as he dropped onto the couch, "I want it done. Gone. Forever."

Kudo sighed and nodded. "Me to, but we can't force them to continue right now. I mean… what if we had been in their place?"

Heiji shivered at the thought of Shinichi dying in his stead. His leg began to ache.

"You should take a shower and I will re-bandage your wound," Shinichi told him, noticing his sudden grimace. "I doubt that mud will help it heal."

Heiji sighed, but nodded and made his way up the stairs. Shinichi watched him go before turning to the game.

A shiver ran down his spine and he snapped his gaze to the front door and the surrounding windows. He felt like someone was watching them, but he saw no one. Turning back to the game, he eyed it with disgust. Whoever had left this for them… did that person plan to make them suffer or was there perhaps… an ulterior motive behind the game's sudden appearance at this particular house?

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

Outside the window, the man closed his eyes. He knew the horror that those four boys had felt. He could almost remember the past when he himself played, but his memory of that time had long since faded. If they won, would it finally return to him? Would his past, his identity, and the truth about who he was come back? So many years as a phantom and all these games lost in an effort to gain the freedom he so desired. Would this too lead to disaster?

* * *

 **TMG**

* * *

Hakuba and Kaito fell into bed, the two of them still wrapped around each other as they laid there atop the blankets. They could hear Heiji going in and out of the bathroom before the shower turned on. They could hear Shinichi doing something down in the kitchen. It all sounded so normal… so natural and yet just a few minutes ago, the world had nearly stopped turning. The sounds had faded and the colors had nulled, even if only for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Hakuba whispered into the thief's hair, "I'm sorry."

Kaito twisted and turned to face his friend.

"Stop. Stop saying you're sorry. You couldn't have found me so easily. I never showed you the den before and even I knew nothing about that secret hatch."

Hakuba frowned. "Do you think the game created it?"

"Possibly," Kaito answered, "I never saw it before and I've played all those songs and messaged on the jute box multiple times."

"You know… it's your turn again," Hakuba whispered.

The other was silent, but a slight nod signaled he had heard him.

"I'll be with you. We can do this. We are almost done."

"Yeah…" the thief whispered, eyes set. "Six more to go."

The following morning, the four reconvened in the living room and Kaito drew his next instructional card.

 **"** **Despite the Count down, you're still around, that is quite the luck you've found! Three little mice must roll the dice and see who can stay for this thief's next heist. To roll low, you will watch the show. To roll high, you will work alongside. Draw a green card."**

"Well," the magician whispered as he drew the next card, "here we go again."

* * *

 **Please review. Sorry this chapter was so short, more on the way next weekend!**


	5. THE NOTE OF DOOM

Yup, I am a horrible person.

I AM SO SORRY! Don't ever trust anything i say again. I said i would be updating within the next couple weeks and i was just informed by a friend of mine that its been a couple months since i wrote that. I really have been thinking about how i want to end this book, i just haven't actually sat down and wrote it yet!

thank you for those who are continuing to wait and be patient. I swear, i really really swear that i will finish it. I'm not even going to say when, just know i will. Thanks for being so awesome about this.

God, I'm horrible. Sorry again!


End file.
